


The Year Is Turning

by Katherine



Series: Winter Nights [2]
Category: John Lewis Christmas Adverts, The Bear & The Hare
Genre: Love, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hare was running excited circles around the bear, large feet kicking up the light snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year Is Turning

The hare was running excited circles around the bear, large feet kicking up the light snow. "You liked it again, didn't you?" the hare asked, sounding quite convinced yet still a tiny bit in need of reassurance.

"Yes, I liked Christmas again," the bear said. He turned to see that the hare had made enough circles to be ready to come along. Then he lifted himself up and resumed his steady progress back towards his cave. "Now I'm going back to sleep."

"I'll set your alarm clock for spring," the hare said.

"I'd like that," said the bear. He had decided that a loud alarm was just as good as birdsong when it was a gift. He added, shyly, "Please stay. Just a little time sleeping. I mean just long enough for me to be asleep when you go."

The hare allowed, "I'll eat more pine needles for you."

* * *

They settled down in the cave together. Bear's words were a very low whisper, but the lagomorph's long ears caught them. "Best place to be at New Year is with someone I love."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from ["Solstice Song" by Jan Garrett](http://larrynickel.com/CypressAudio/Solstice.html)


End file.
